


Magical Girl Happy Hanako

by Pigeonations



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: Magic always seemed as if it were reserved for the world of fantasy. But when Hanako accidentally stumbles upon what could be the biggest secret in Akademi, she learns along the way that perhaps fiction and reality are more closely related than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Give it back!"_  
  
_"Or what? You gonna cry again?"_  
  
_"It's not funny! Give it!" Hanako sniffed, wiping any preemptive tears from her eyes. She desperately chased after her stuffed rabbit as it was tossed around from person to person. The group of girls giggled as they watched her scramble around the circle in attempt to snatch her toy back._  
  
_"You're such a crybaby!" One of the girls grabbed her hair and yanked on it. Hanako cried out in pain as she stumbled backwards and fell._  
  
_"I... I'm not! I…" Tears began streaming down her face as she tried to get to her knees. Before she could get to her feet, she was swiftly kicked back down to the ground._  
  
_"Bringin' toys to school? What are you, five?!"_  
  
_"Give it back…" Hanako sobbed, clutching into her stomach as she once again attempted to stand on her own. "Give it back or else!"_  
  
_"Or else what? Gonna get your stupid sister again?" Another girl kicked her while the others laughed._  
  
_"P-please!" Hanako hiccupped. "I won't bring it again…j-just leave me alone!"_  
  
_"Crybaby! Crybaby!" The girls jeered. The rabbit was tossed haphazardly in the streets as they closed in on her. Without thinking, Hanako crawled towards the street, screaming._  
  
_"NO!"_

* * *

"Hanako! Come on, you're gonna miss breakfast!"  
  
Hanako stirred in bed, wrapping herself up in blankets. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked around her bedroom. All was still, and all was the same. Her uniform was still strewn about her desk, just as she had left it.  
  
"Hanako!"  
  
She could hear her sister's cries becoming increasingly annoyed. Hanako hesitantly rolled out of bed,  falling to the ground with a soft thud. She struggled to free herself from the warm and cozy cocoon she trapped herself in. The sound of footsteps coming up to her room only made her panic more as she tried to wiggle her way out. The door to Hanako's bedroom swung open as Taeko barged into the room, eyes narrowed and eyebrows high.  
  
"Hanako, if you don't hurry, your food is gonna…" She stared down at her sister. "…Get cold…"  
  
"Help me!" Hanako whined and tried to free one of her arms. Taeko shook her head and sighed. With one swift motion, she took Hanako and rolled her in the opposite direction, freeing her from her own stupidity.  
  
Hanako jumped to her feet and stretched. "Thanks a bunch!"  
  
"Hurry up, yeah? You don't want to keep Osana waiting do you?" Taeko ruffled her sister's hair.  
  
"If anything, she'll yell at YOU and not me." Hanako stuck her tongue out and began rummaging through her drawers for a set of underclothes."I'll be down in a sec!"  
  
After brushing her teeth and haphazardly throwing on her uniform, Hanako rushed down to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Before she could even take a sip of her strawberry milk, Taeko had rushed her out of the house. Hanako protested, but managed to sneak a few granola bars into her bag before being swiftly dragged down the street. The two made idle conversation as they walked down the block together.  
  
"You sleep okay?" Taeko glanced over at Hanako, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble opening her granola bar.

“Mmhm!” Hanako settled for ripping the wrapper off with her teeth and shoving the trash into her skirt pocket. “Well, kinda.”

“Kind of? Hanako, I told you not to stay up watching--”

“I wasn’t!” Hanako pouted. “I had that super weird dream again and I didn’t sleep!”

Taeko paused, the concern apparent on her face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hanako shook her head and took a big bite out of her granola. “--ish fine! --on’t wah-ry abah it!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Taeko sighed. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes she wondered if Hanako was completely put together or not. As they rounded the corner, the sisters finally came across Osana, who was too engrossed in whatever was on her phone to notice their approach.

“Osanaaaa!” Hanako quickly swallowed and ran over to Osana, capturing her in a hug. Osana yelped as she lurched forward. She kept an iron grip on her phone and immediately scowled as Hanako nuzzled her cheek into Osana's shoulder.

“Quit it!” Osana squirmed, attempting to resume typing. Hanako pouted and released her. Taeko chuckled, waving to Osana.

“Good morning!”

“Where were you two?” Osana put a hand on her hip, typing furiously with her other hand.

“I uh, kinda overslept.” Hanako laughed nervously.

Osana looked up at them, brow furrowed and lips pursed.

“We haven’t kept you waiting for too long, have we?” Taeko pulled Hanako back to her side. Osana finally turned her phone off and rolled her eyes, sliding her phone into the pocket of her bag,

“You’re lucky I left the house later than usual. Otherwise, I would’ve left you!”

“You wouldn’t _really_ do that...right, Osana?” Hanako approached her.

“Unlike you, I actually care about being on time!” Osana huffed. Her glare softened upon seeing Hanako staring at her with her renowned puppy dog eyes. There were two things that could break through the perpetually frigid walls of Osana’s heart: free money and the sad, pitiful look Hanako gave her whenever she really wanted to get under her skin. Osana crossed her arms and averted her gaze, tapping her foot to keep herself distracted.

“W-Well, of course not! What kinda jerk do you take me for?!”

“Thank you ever so much for your kindness, Ms. Najimi.” Taeko chuckled. “Shall we then?”

“Let’s go already!” Osana began speed walking forward. Taeko and Hanako exchanged a curious look with one another before hurrying to match her pace.

“So Osana! Did you see it?” Hanako attempted to break the awkward silence.

“See...what?”

“Yesterday’s ‘Miyuki’ episode!”  

“Oh. Yeah, I guess.” Osana mumbled, pulling her phone out again.

“Wasn’t it great?! Did you see the part where Mermia used her superpowers to flood a whole building?” Hanako began talking faster, hopeful eyes staring at Osana as she rambled on. “And, and then Miyuki dove in like _whooosh!_ And she was all ‘You’re not alone! Let me help!’”

“Yeah, that sure was something, huh?” Osana deadpanned.

Taeko, on the other hand, was completely lost.

“Then they fought the bad guy like _zoom! Whammo!_ ” Hanako punched the air for emphasis. “And then Aria came back at the last second and the fight scene! Was! Amazing!“

“Uh-huh.”

“I really hope the next episode is-- Hey, are you even listening?”

Osana looked up from her screen again. “I am! It's just... I'm waiting for a call.”

“Ooh, is it your booooyfriend?” Hanako sung.

“Hanako, hush!” Taeko nudged her, frowning.

“Boyfriend?!” Osana's cheeks burned bright red. “Just because I have guy friends does _not_ mean they're my boyfriend! And besides, I'm not even--” She paused rant, staring back at Taeko's worried countenance. Osana cleared her throat and lowered her voice. “It's more important than some stupid guy.”

“You're being so weird today.” Hanako huffed, finally falling silent.

After a bit of walking and a whole lot of unsettling tension, the trio finally made it to Akademi High. Truthfully, Hanako had never been so happy to abandon her sister and her friend after such an uncomfortable walk

“See you after school, bye!” Hanako made a run for the courtyard, hoping to catch up with her friends. Osana and Taeko waved as she departed. Taeko turned to Osana, adjusting her grip on her bag.

“Listen, about today--”

“I’ll apologize to her later! This call is super important, Taeko.”

"I’ll drop it for now. But are you going to help me decorate the house for tomorrow or what?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

“I’m serious.” Taeko brought Osana to the side, speaking in hushed tones. “I...I want her to have a good birthday before I graduate this year.”

“I know!” Osana finally let her emotions get to her and hung her head down. “I know.”

“I know it’s too much to ask, but...promise me that you’ll keep an eye on her, yeah?”

Osana couldn’t bring herself to use yet another snarky remark. The genuine concern on Taeko’s worked wonders for making her feel guilty. Osana nodded, pigtails swaying with her motions. “Promise.”

“Cross your heart?”

“Taeko, what are you, seven?”

“ _Cross your heart_ ….?”

Osana rolled her eyes, making an X motion across her chest with her fist. “And hope to die.”

“Great! See you at lunch!” Taeko perked up, giving Osana a quick hug before walking into the building and up the stairs. Before she could say another word, her phone began to ring. Osana scrambled to answer, a wave of anxiety coming over her as she accepted the call and brought her phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” She began walking away from the door and towards her locker.

_Osana Najimi._

_Do you have the courage to walk among the dark?_

“Yeah.” Osana’s grip tightened on her phone.

_Do you accept the task entrusted to you?_

Osana looked over at Taeko as she sauntered up the stairs.

“...I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just write 2 chapters of a fic and forget to post them? yeaaaah....whoops orz
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for being patient with me! I know I've been pretty slow with updating this and my Osomai fic but I haven't forgotten about them, I promise!

Class was a drag, as always.

Hanako never really listened-- at least not completely. Before she knew it, she was off in her own little world, doodling in her notebook. Her daydreams were full of cotton candy clouds and teddy bears in every color that her pens could write in. She became engrossed in her world, clicking her pen as she contemplated what to draw. Her mind immediately drifted to last night’s episode of _Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki._ Digging in her pencil pouch, Hanako pulled out a pink pen and tried to draw the titular character from memory.

_Just a few more pictures and I get to go to art!_

“Ms. Yamada, are you following along?”

“Huh?” Hanako looked up from her notebook to see the faces of her peers and her teacher staring right at her.  “Oh...Yeah! I’m listening!”

“Is that so?” The teacher crossed her arms. “Would you like to come up to the board and solve the equation then?”

“...Ms. Anna, may I go to the--”

“Hanako.” She spoke with a bit more bass in her voice.

  
Hanako reluctantly got up from her seat. She slowly made her way over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. She glanced back at her classmates, shrinking back a bit when her eyes met with theirs. “U-Um...okay.” Hanako’s hands shook a bit. She swallowed, taking a breath before writing as small as she possibly could. Half of her “numbers” were scribbles with the occasional plus sign thrown in for good measure.

“Done!” Hanako beamed, placing the chalk back on the ledge from whence it came.

“Do you think you could write it so _everyone_ can see?”

Hanako’s brow furrowed. She erased her ‘work’ with her hand and picked up the chalk again, writing a bunch of jumbled up nonsense in hopes that she would get to sit down.

“Ms. Yamada--”

“I’m not done!” Hanako picked up more chalk and began writing decimals.

“Thank you for your...contribution, Ms. Yamada.” Ms. Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please, take a seat.”

Hanako dropped the chalk back on the ledge, wiping the chalk dust off on her leg. As she turned to return to her seat, a large ‘BOOM!” could be heard just down the hall. Everyone froze. Whispers began filling the room. Another explosion soon followed. Before anyone could inquire about the situation, panicked screaming soon filled the halls. A few students stood up, ready to rush towards the door to see what was happening.

“Everyone! Sit down and remain calm!” Ms. Anna walked over to one of the doors. She carefully slid the door open, just wide enough for her to get a good look at the hall. Smoldering holes littered the walls, smoke wafting from the freshly scorched paint. The smell of burning metal filled her nostrils and a soft mechanical hum resonated through the halls. Students ran, some tripping over their own shoes in order to run away and others throwing themselves into other classrooms to hide. Despite the panic, she had yet to see the threat that caused such a ruckus.

“What’s happening?” Hanako peered over her shoulder, a bit too curious for her own good.

“I..I don’t know.” Ms. Anna’s eyes darted around the hallways. “Everyone, stay where you are! Ms. Yamada, return to--” 

The doors suddenly burst apart, the impact sending both Ms. Anna and Hanako careening across the room. Hanako flew into the podium, and cried out in pain as it toppled over onto her. The remaining students immediately disobeyed their orders, some running to the back of the room and others attempting to escape the room altogether. The mechanical hum grew louder as a robotic figure entered the room. They could have passed a human-- if it weren’t for the exposed wireframes in their chest, the metal plate embedded in half of their face and the singular, green, unblinking orb within the metal. Cracks in the metal glowed bright green as the figure observed the room. 

Hanako froze in fear as the figure stared directly at her.

“H...Homu…?” A timid voice spoke up. Hanako recognized Mai’s voice, but she couldn’t turn to see her.

“ **ONCE WAS HALVED.**

**NOW IS WHOLE.”**

 

A metallic voice rung throughout the room.

 

“We...are one. We are complete.”

 

A different voice, yet from the same being. It was more human, but it lacked all traces of emotion.

 

“ **THE PLACE THAT TOOK MY LIFE.”**

“...Will pay now only in blood.”

 

“Homu, what...what are you doing..?!” Mai spoke again, on the verge of tears.

“It’s what she wanted...It’s what _we_ wanted.” Homu turned to face the crowd of students huddled in the corner. “They told me we could be together again.”

 

**“WE CAN FINALLY BE ONE ONCE MORE.”**

 

“Homu, _please!”_ Mai let out a choked out sob. “What are you talking about? You’re not making any sense!

“All I wanted was to be with her again.” Homu closed her remaining human eye. “She’s here...She’s with me again. All I need is a new body for her and then--”

 

**“IT WILL BE DONE.”**

 

“Homu, your sister is _dead!_ ” Mai shouted. “She’s  _been_ dead! You can’t change the past!”

“Shut up!” Homu’s eye snapped open as she rushed towards the group. The students dispersed and ran out of the room as she grabbed Mai by the neck, strangling her within her metal grip. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don’t know a damn thing!”

Mai grabbed onto her hands, trying to pry her fingers off her neck. 

 

“ **KILL HER.”**

Homu paused. “...Is that you want?”

 

“ **KILL HER.”**

“Then I’ll happily oblige.” Homu smirked, tightening her grip. Mai reached for her hair, yanking as hard as she could, but Homu didn’t react.

 

“Let go of her _right now!_ ” Ms. Anna finally got to her feet, panting as she glared at the creature before her.

 

“Would you kindly?”

 **“WITH PLEASURE.”** Without even looking in her direction, Homu pointed a finger at the teacher. In the blink of an eye, a blast of energy shot from her fingertip directly at Ms. Anna.

Ms. Anna let out a strangled cry as she went limp, her body convulsing. Hanako could only look on in horror.

 

_Oh god. please let this be a nightmar_

 

“Let...l-let...go...please…!” Mai whimpered.

 

_Please...please! This can’t be real!_

 

Hanako trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. Her body ached all over. She held onto the hope that she was back at home, snug in bed and having a bad dream. She would wake up, Taeko would greet her with breakfast, and everything would be fine. But the stinging pain in her back reminded her that this was all too real.

“Wa..wait!” Hanako’s throat was horribly dry as she finally spoke up. “Don’t hurt Mai! Take me instead!”

 

**“A SACRIFICE?”**

“Should we accept?”

“ **NEED YOU EVEN ASK?”**

 

Homu smirked as she tossed Mai aside like a piece of common garbage. She stalked over to Hanako, eyes glowing. Hanako attempted to get back on her feet, but no matter how hard she tried, her legs wouldn’t hold her up. She was beginning to regret ever saying anything.

“Don’t you lay a single goddamn finger on her!” A familiar voice rung out. Homu looked towards the broken door, tilting her head.

“Another sacrifice? How lovely. Two for the price of on--” An arrow suddenly lodged itself into the remnants of her flesh. Homu gasped, staggering backwards in shock. The arrow appeared to be made of pure light, and dissolved into particles before Homu could even touch it. From the remnants of the hallway stood a shining figure adorned in golden attire, hair flowing as they made a running start towards the classroom. Two more arrows whizzed by Hanako’s head as the figure finally came into her line of sight.

“Alright, freakshow. Time to pull the plug on this scheme!” The figure was revealed to be a young girl, bow and arrow strapped around her back. Warm light radiated from her very presence. Hanako could barely see her face around the piercing intensity of the light emitting from her body. The girl stopped, groaning. “Ugh, that was so lame! Who writes this junk?”

“Y-You…” Homu stuttered. “Who are you?”

“The last thing you’ll ever see.” The girl smirked, readying her bow and docking another arrow. “Count up your crimes and despair!” ****  


“ **HOMU...LET’S END THIS.”**

“Guardian Lux, at the ready!” She took her aim.

“Yes….yes. We must uphold our end of the bargain.” Homu nodded regaining her composure.

“For all that is good and just, you’re goin’ down, _scumbag._ ”

And with that, the fight truly began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started...yet another longfic. orz  
> This idea has been stuck in my head for ages now and I got the sudden burst of inspiration at 3 am.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it, because there is much, much more to come! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
